


Waves Try to Break It

by rosegoldlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 One Direction, But there's a fairly happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mention of Briana, Mention of Freddie, PR stunts, Sad and kinda angsty, They hate Modest, bit of fighting, but what's new, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldlourry/pseuds/rosegoldlourry
Summary: It takes the breath out of Louis, the honesty in his eyes. Past all the anger, he can see pure betrayal within the emerald green and suddenly, Louis feels sick.Harry’s voice is a whisper, sounding exhausted, “You didn’t tell me that they’re going to…” He stops to take a deep breath and push his hair out of his face. His hands clench into fists by his sides as he finishes, “That they’re going to make it look like you got her pregnant.”





	Waves Try to Break It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little blurb way over a year ago and I don't even know why I'm only posting it now because it's not super relevant anymore. But everyone still hates briana and Modest so it's relevant enough, I guess!

Louis and Harry wake up with their bodies intertwined. Louis is too sleepy to figure out who’s limb is who’s, but it doesn’t really matter anyway. All he knows is that he is warm and sated, full of reciprocated love. Everything is happy and calm, like the feeling you get when you sit in sunlight shining through a window. 

Harry turns around to face Louis, a smile already on his pink lips. “Morning,” he whispers in his gruff morning voice that makes Louis’ head feel like it’s full of cotton.

“Morning, my love,” he replies, pressing soft kisses against Harry’s cheek, his jaw, and then his neck.

They fall into a routine of soft, chaste kissing, murmuring sappy things in between them that Louis would never admit to saying outside of their hotel room. They’ve learnt to cherish the moments they have together, and this just happens to be Louis’ favorite to cherish. After a long half hour of this, Harry suggests, “Why don’t I go get us some breakfast and then we can take a shower together, maybe watch a film and cuddle later?”

Louis grins, “Yeah, I’d love that.” Thankfully, the whole band has the day off and Louis and Harry plan to make the most of it. And if that means hardly leaving the bed all day, well, that’s okay because the mattress is comfortable enough.

Harry grins, presses one more kiss to the older lad’s lips, and then slips out of bed. Louis enjoys the view of a naked Harry from his position in the bed until he’s fully covered with comfy clothes. He waves at Louis from the door, and calls, “Be back in a bit!” And then he’s gone.

Louis lays in bed a bit longer and only slips out to make a stop in the bathroom and then change into sweats. He turns on the telly and finds a mildly interesting show and then grabs his phone, scrolling through different social medias, trying to pass the time. When he gets bored of that, he starts playing games that are probably taking up way too much space on his phone. But then again, he has long hours of flights and driving ahead of him, he thinks he might need the distraction.

He gets a text from Harry informing him that he just left the little cafe that he’s getting their breakfast from so Louis adjusts the sheets so they’re not crumpled at the end of the bed. He anxiously awaits his boyfriend’s return because he’s needy and he wants cuddles (and food).

Louis plans to give Harry a fake attitude when he gets back for taking too long but that falls to the back of his mind when he finally sees Harry open the door. He looks angry, angrier than Louis’ seen him in awhile, and it’s directed at him. Harry lets the hotel door fly back and hit the wall and it makes Louis flinch. All the warmth is Louis’ body is gone, leaving him feeling cold and unnervingly empty. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, voice steely and eyes ice cold.

Louis furrows his brows and his lips part in confusion. Harry had only been gone for 45 minutes, at the most, what could Louis have done to upset him that much? “Tell you what?”

The younger lad doesn’t answer and instead paces the floor in front of the bed, tugging on his hair in fury, the bag full of their breakfast forgotten on the floor.. “You knew for months but you didn’t tell me anything!” he yells accusingly.

“Tell you what, love?” Louis repeats calmly, knowing that if he gets worked up it’s only going to make this more painful.

However, Louis’ relaxed tone only seems to anger Harry more as he spins around and locks eyes with the opposing lad. It takes the breath out of Louis, the honesty in his eyes. Past all the anger, he can see pure betrayal within the emerald green and suddenly, Louis feels sick.

Harry’s voice is a whisper, sounding exhausted, “You didn’t tell me that they’re going to…” He stops to take a deep breath and push his hair out of his face. His hands clench into fists by his sides as he finishes, “That they’re going to make it look like you got her pregnant.”

The large suite suddenly feels too small, walls closing in on Louis. A deafening silence fills the room and he and Harry watch each other carefully. The older lad feels his heart constrict in his chest, sadness washing through his veins.

This is Louis’ fault, and he knows it. They both do. But he couldn’t stop himself from keeping it from him, how could he? He didn’t want to see the look in his eyes, the disgust for their management and the hurt for Louis and himself. More than anything, Louis wanted to keep his boy happy, like he has been these past few months. Everything had been looking up for them, until he had the meeting with Modest! and it all came crashing down. And Harry isn’t innocent, not anymore, but he carried on looking at the world with gleaming eyes, unknowing to the things that kept Louis up at night when the younger lad was tucked into his side and he couldn’t find peace in his heartbeat. Louis thought he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Turns out it was only a car coming to run them over.

But it doesn’t matter now, because somehow Harry knows and Louis needs to go into damage control. “H, let me explain,” he murmurs, hesitant to break the uncomfortable silence. He stands up from the bed to go to the younger lad but Harry stops him.

“Don’t. Just… don’t.” He presses his fingers against his temples and rubs in circular motions and Louis can only sit quietly and watch. He knows better than to upset Harry when he’s like this. He starts to pace again as he says, “I can’t believe that you would keep this from me, that I had to find out from Alberto, who, by the way, accidentally let it slip. He got so embarrassed after he said it, you know. Like you told him not to mention it to me. Of course, I’m sure you did.” He lets out a bitter laugh and Louis feels extremely guilty because yes, he did tell his bodyguard not to say anything. He wouldn’t have even told Alberto but he was the one to pick him up from the meeting and he desperately needed to get it off of his chest and Louis’ always considered him a friend.

“Didn’t we agree to no more secrets?” Harry continues. “So I don’t- I can’t comprehend why you thought it was a good idea to keep something so huge from me. It’s not like it’s only going to affect you, Louis. It’ll affect me and the entire band.”

The last comment was like a blow to the chest because Louis knew all of those things. Didn’t Harry think he mulled that over for so many hours, trying to come up with as many positive scenarios as he could? But then again, Louis supposes that he kind of deserves it.

The older lad pulls in a large breath through his nose, feeling it fill his lungs before he replies. “Babe, I know that. I knew this would have repercussions on the band and especially on you but I couldn’t bear to tell you because I knew it would hurt you. Lately you’ve just been so… happy and alive. I didn’t want to be the one to ruin that, didn’t want to make you sad again. That’s a terrible excuse and I know it but keeping you happy is my priority, alright? So you can scream at me and say whatever you want until you feel better, but just know I didn’t do it to betray you, I never do. I’m so sorry.”

Harry’s chin wobbles and Louis feels like his heart is being clawed at until it finally tears open and the blood pours out. His boyfriend’s eyes are glassy as he asks, “When did you plan on telling me? Were you just going to let the team tell us in a band meeting? Or were you going to wait until there were articles and pap pictures floating around the internet so you wouldn’t have to at all?”

The older lad sighs and flicks his messy fringe out of his eyelashes. “I don’t know, Harry. It’s not like I planned a specific day to blurt it out. I was just trying to get by.” This doesn’t seem like enough of an answer to Harry if the stubborn tilt of his chin is anything to go by, so Louis continues, “I guess I was waiting for the last possible second to tell you in private. I wanted to keep you as bright as I could for all long as time allowed.”

Harry slumps in a chair after the blue eyed boy’s confession, tears pooling up in his eyes. He lets out a wet gasp as they slip down his rosy cheeks. Louis scrambles off the bed and kneels down in front of him, pulling their bodies together so Harry’s face is hidden in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I just don’t understand why they can’t let us be happy. I just want us to be happy,” Harry gets out through his tears, making Louis frown and squeeze Harry just a bit tighter.

“I know, darling, I know. But this is what we have to do, the sacrifices we have to make,” Louis consults.

“But we shouldn’t have to!” Harry yells, starling Louis as he pulls back to furiously wipe some of his tears. “If it wasn’t like this we could’ve been happy five years ago.” He shakes his head, as more tears roll down his cheeks that the other lad quickly catches with his thumb.

“No, we shouldn’t have to, you’re right. But we do, and we’ve already come so far. They’re promising us something they never would have allowed years ago. We just have to wait it out,” Louis murmurs, his thumb stroking Harry’s heated cheek soothingly.

“I don’t want to wait it out! I’m tired of waiting it out! I want to be me, Lou, I don’t want to be a caged bird anymore.”

Louis smiles sadly, knowing all too well the feeling he’s describing. “I know, love. Neither do I.”

The room falls into silence once again as the pair look at each other. Harry finally gives up the defiance and tucks his head back into Louis’ neck, clutching his sweatshirt like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. Eventually, Louis moves so he’s sitting on Harry’s lap and allows him to hold him close like a teddy bear. Louis rhythmically strokes through his curls until some of the tension leaves his hunched shoulders.

“I just think,” Louis starts quietly, his voice muffled by Harry’s hair, “that this is going to be one of those things that we’re going to just have to get through. And handle it as best as we can.”

“But I don’t want it to be one of those things that we have to just get through,” Harry says bitterly.

“Hazza,” the older lad pleads desperately.

He sighs and responds gentler, “I just don’t know what to make of this.”

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s neck. “Neither do I.”

“I mean them giving you fake girlfriends or hookups make sense for the image they want for you. But this… this is like a PR nightmare. Most teams would hate to have to deal with the repercussions of this if it were to happen in real life so why would they create that situation for you? They didn’t make it like you were dating her… Lou, the public is going to eat you alive.”

Louis grimaces, “Yeah, I know.”

Harry doesn’t say anything else, but he hugs Louis closer to his chest. The hotel room is silent except for the air conditioner turning on and off and the soft sounds of footsteps in the hallway.

After a few minutes or maybe a few hours, Louis can’t even be sure, Harry murmurs, “I’m sorry I got angry at you. But I just hate being blindsided by this stuff.”

“I know. And I know I should be better about telling you things but I just hate making you like this.”

Harry sighs, “But then you’re dealing with it alone.” Louis just shrugs. The younger lad pulls away to look Louis in the eye. “Babe, you’re killing yourself. You can’t keep everything bottled up inside. You need to tell me things, you need to tell me how you’re feeling. We’re a team, you know?”

“I just don’t want to be a burden,” he breathes.

“You aren’t a burden, love, you’re never a burden. How do I get you to believe that?”

The older lad shrugs and buries his head in Harry’s neck, his safety place. Harry sighs deeply but just holds Louis close again, trying to comfort him but also find a peace of mind for himself. It’s never been easy, their forced closeting. But they both know that this new PR stunt is going to be mad and hectic. It’s going to drive a giant wedge between them and the goals they’ve worked so hard for over the years.

The public is going to see Louis as a father to some child that he’s never seen in his life with a women that he met once at a club and only spent ten minutes together in a car. No one should have to go through this, but especially not Louis, who has never done anything to deserve it.

But Harry knows that they’ll fight for each other, because they always have. They’re never going to stop, they’ve fought too long to throw up the white towel. So he murmurs, “I love you,” in Louis’ ear to make sure he knows and Louis returns it instantly.

So the two boys sit in a quiet hotel room, brokenhearted while alone but defiant and troublesome in the face of management. They’ll be okay, they always are. But they know that it’ll be harder than anything they’ve ever been through before. But their love is stronger, it’s always stronger.


End file.
